


If/Then

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think Mark was really doing at the hospital in If/Then</p>
            </blockquote>





	If/Then

**Author's Note:**

> I watched If/Then yesterday and thought „What if things were different for Mark and Jackson too?" So… here it is. I just felt that in that alternate reality when anything could happen these two got very little attention and neither changed very much.

Jackson had been surprised to say the least when he had seen Mark walk through the hospital doors with Lucy. After the emergency was over and Jackson was free for a few minutes he started hunting Mark down. He found him down at the nurses station talking to a nurse who Jackson did not know by name.  
„Hey sweetheart." Mark said when he saw Jackson coming over.  
„Hey." Jackson kissed his boyfriend quickly before pulling back. „What are you doing here?" He asked the older man.  
„Well, now I'm here to check up on that girl I brought in, but originally I came here to drive my man out to dinner for our date." Mark said ginning when he saw the guilty and shocked look that passed Avery's face.  
„Oh my god Mark! I am so sorry! I completely forgot about that! Oh my god let me sign out I'll be with you in a minute!" Jackson said hurriedly as he turned to get ready to leave, but Mark was having none of it. He grabbed Jackson by the arm and spun him around so that they were flush against each other.  
„You always seem to be forgetting about me." Mark murmured quietly.  
„I know I'm so sorry." Jackson apologized his voice muffled by Mark's chest.  
„Well I think I have a solution." Mark said pulling away a little so he could see Jackson's face. Jackson looked up at him confused.  
„It would be pretty hard to forget your husband now wouldn't it?" Mark said pulling a ring out of his coat pocket. Jackson's eyes widened and he attempted to choke out some sort of reply but the words kept sticking in his throat. Mark looked down at him with a cocky smile but Jackson could see the fear in his eyes. Jackson, still unable to form words, grabbed the ring from Mark and put it on his finger before wrapping his arms around Mark's neck with a squeal that he would have been embarrassed by had he not been so happy. Mark grinned and leant in for a kiss and neither man cared that they were attracting a crowd or that the nurses were cheering loudly for them. Jackson didn't care that everyone else's lives seemed to be falling apart today because at that very moment his was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
